


Out For A Spin

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurivan Saturday, Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “For the record, I do not like this”, Kolivan said, voice tight. “At all.”





	Out For A Spin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/gifts).



“For the record, I do not like this”, Kolivan said, voice tight. “ _At all._ ”

 

Allura turned and gave the queasy-looking Galra a cheeky grin. “You can ride a speeder in the middle of battle against Zarkon’s fleet, but you can’t handle riding in the Blue Lion?”

 

Kolivan looked like they were about to say something, but Allura twisted the controls, making the Blue Lion to do a triple roll.

 

“ _Zarkon’s crest—_  Allura!” Kolivan shouted, gripping the back of the pilot chair tight. “I don’t think your beast will be  _pleased_ if I hurl inside its cockpit!”

 

Allura laughed.


End file.
